


yiff yiff

by kinkyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Cleaners, Fursuits, M/M, doyoung works at the dry cleaners, i swear there rly isn't actual furry bullshit gg down, yuta should really get paid more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Yuta swears he isn't a furry, Doyoung finds it hard to believe.





	yiff yiff

**Author's Note:**

> my first nct fic uwu
> 
> unbeta'd

Nakamoto Yuta is not a furry. Yet, here he was, at the dry cleaner’s handing over a fursuit to possibly the cutest boy he’s ever seen. Trust fate to choose the worst possible day for Yuta to meet someone this good looking.

An unfortunate and elaborate series of events built up to this one moment. Yuta had been working at a small family restaurant for a while now, his job used to just entail serving customers but as time went by, he somehow ended up almost absorbed into the family, and his scope of work expanded. Now he serves the customers, cleans on occasion actually has to make drinks and now, dress up in a fursuit. Sure, the family was nice but they, tend to make bad decisions. One of them was making the seats in the restaurant fabric, making them terribly inconvenient to clean but this decision was by far the worst.

Business hasn't been good for the restaurant for a while, so the owner thought it’d be a brilliant idea to have a mascot for the establishment; attract some kids, take some photos and they’ll have some free publicity for the restaurant. But god, they were too cheap to hire someone else to do it, or even buy a proper costume. So there Uncle Lee was with a fursuit in his hands and a too-wide smile on his face as he thrust the offensive get up into Yuta’s hands.

Immediately, Yuta was repulsed— and for reasons other than the fact that he wasn't a furry. The suit had a distinct smell of sweat and body odour and it left an uncomfortable layer of something on his hands. “You’ll be Jolly the dog for our store. I thought Jolly was a pretty good name, since it has Lee in it,” sweet, old Uncle Lee definitely didn't know what he had just done to Yuta. He was too young and too handsome for this. Yuta always wanted to live the life, fuck around with some cute guys, date some boys and enjoy being a cute boy.  
But how was he supposed to do any of that when he was a full time student and now a part time furry.

He could feel Taeyong watching from behind a counter with interest. The asshole must have somehow convinced his dad that Yuta was the guy for the job, god he wanted to throttle Taeyong. But as much as he’d hate to put himself into the fursuit, he couldn't bring himself to say no to Uncle Lee— the middle aged man had a way of making Yuta feel bad without doing anything.

The suit was everything you'd expect from a fursuit, it had fur and a smell. The fur was a warm shade of brown and it came with a matching dog head and an attachable dog tail. The smell was pretty characteristic of a human dog person, a furry, it smelled like a person but bad enough to smell like a dog. “Could I at least dry clean this before I start using it?” Yuta whined, he wasn't getting paid enough for this. “Sure, I don't mind paying for it either.” Uncle Lee reached into his back pocket and handed him a few bills.

Thus, leading him to this situation. The cute boy behind the counter, Doyoung, gave him a look of judgment but not without giving Yuta a once over. “I’m not a furry,” Doyoung only raised an eyebrow before adding a patronising “Sure.” Part of Yuta wishes Doyoung wasn't so cute so he could at least be offended that he genuinely thought Yuta was a furry. “I’m really not it's just for work,” he explained as he watched Doyoung tick the Others box on the slip and filled in Fursuit on the blank.

“That’ll be $40, we’ll need your name and phone number so we can contact you when it’s ready for collection.” Doyoung handed him the slip. “You don't believe me do you?” Yuta gave Doyoung a look before scribbling down his name and number. “Don't worry, you're not the first person to come here with a fursuit,” Doyoung gave him a comforting smile, to which Yuta only groaned. Doyoung tore of the same copy of the slip and handed one to Yuta, “Thank you, you should be able to collect your suit in a week.” Before giving him a polite but also amused smile.

-

It's been five days since the dry cleaning incident and Yuta hasn't been able to forget Doyoung’s sharp but also soft and dainty features, or his smooth voice. He had gone back to serving customers and wiping tables in the restaurant, but he would begin his duties as the resident furry once he got his suit. Yuta was pretty torn, part of him really doesn't want the fursuit to be ready because then he’d have to begin his new role, but a larger part of him wanted to see Doyoung again.

“Why don't you just delay your collection or something, then you could enjoy receiving calls from the cute laundry guy and you won't have to pick up your fursuit,” Mark suggested. “First of all, it's not my fursuit, it's our fursuit, it belongs to the restaurant. But, that might be a good idea.” Trust Mark to come up with something smart, the boy was too smart for someone this young but he’d expect nothing less from a relative of Lee Taeyong.

Yuta felt a vibration from his right ass pocket, right his phone, “Hello?” he mumbled as he picked up. “Hi, this is Doyoung, the guy from the dry cleaners. Your suit is ready for collection, will you be able to collect it anytime so-”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” Yuta interrupted him. Mark gave him a questioning look before getting back to wiping the tables. “Great, I’ll see you soon.” Yuta shoved his phone back into his pocket before untying his apron. “So it looks like you're pretty excited, huh,” Yuta grabbed his wallet and his keys before responding with, “I was only excited to see him, don't get the wrong idea.”

This time when he saw Doyoung, he wasn’t behind the counter. Instead, he was dusting the corners of the store. It gave Yuta a rather nice view of him. Doyoung had a nice slender frame, and his crisp shirt tucked into his jeans made him look too good to just be working at a laundry store. “You’re here, I’ll get the fursuit for you.” Doyoung said when he saw Yuta after hearing the soft jingle of the door opening.

He came back shortly, with the suit on a hanger, covered in a transparent plastic garment bag. Yuta felt a bit of dread when he thought about having to walk back to the store carrying a fursuit in plain sight. “Thank you for using our services, we hope to see you again soon.” Doyoung spoke as he handed the hanger to Yuta. Yuta didn't miss the way their hands brushed when it happened, and he couldn't ignore the fluttery feeling he felt either.

“No, thank you. I work at the Lee family restaurant and I’d really like to see you too.” Doyoung looked at him with a hint of curiosity, “and I’m really not lying, I’m not a furry, it's really just for the business.” Yuta threw in before nudging the door open and leaving.

-

A week passed since Yuta got his fursuit, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had gotten used to his routine as the restaurant mascot. When he came to work, he’d suit up put on the larger apron over the suit and then he’d stand outside to hold a sign or distribute flyers or coupons. After a few hours of standing outside, he’d head back in change out and do his regular serving job.

But something more unfortunate than getting used to his job as a furry was the lack of Doyoung sightings at the restaurant. It had been a week, and Yuta was losing hope. The crowd in the area was quickly thinning and it was about time for him to head back in. His view from inside the dog head was surprisingly clear, it wasn't great, but he could see enough, and at that moment he was pretty sure he saw Doyoung.

This time he was dressed in a polo shirt tucked into jeans yet again, Yuta wishes he could think of him as a loser or a nerd for his outfit, but Yuta was the one in a fursuit, and he couldn't help but find Doyoung endearing. “Hey can I get a photo?” Doyoung’s voice was muffled over the head, but Yuta could still hear him. Yuta gestured a wait before dragging Taeyong out.

Doyoung stood in close proximity to Yuta, and had the suit been thinner, he’d be pretty nervous. But the suit was so thick, he couldn't feel anything but the humidity of the suit. So, he put a furry arm around Doyoung’s shoulder and tried his best to make a peace sign. Taeyong took the photo and handed the phone back to Doyoung. “Sorry, I was a little busy with deadlines this week, but I have time now. If you're free after this maybe we could have a meal together?” Doyoung asked, looking a little coy and a little nervous. Yuta tried to nod but it didn't exactly work. “Sure, my shift ends in 2 hours,” he said after taking of the head. “Great! I’ll see you then?” Yuta nodded and Doyoung gave him a smile that made Yuta feel fluttery again.

After his shift, and a shower, he met Doyoung at the front of the store. They weren't exactly pleased that they didn't eat the restaurant, but Yuta promised that he’d take Doyoung here for another date. “So, who’s the furry now?” Yuta teasingly asked Doyoung, only to receive an elbow to his ribcage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it's a little too early in their relationship for elbow attacks but i don't think yuta minds 
> 
> my twt is @chuuscamera if u wanna hmu or send me hate for being a terrible writer


End file.
